In the present competitive electronics marketplace, there are continuing consumer demands for higher frequency electronic devices. Higher frequency electronic components and devices may generate more disruptive electromagnetic interference (EMI) which, if not properly shielded, may interfere with other electronic equipment that makes use of transmitted radio frequency (RF) signals.
EMI emissions typically escape electronic packages through apertures in EMI shields. These apertures may be used for cooling, switches, lights or LED indicators, displays, and jacks for external cable connections. Printed circuit boards used in various types of electronic equipment are typically mounted within a housing structure. During operation of the electronic device, EMI emissions are generated within electronic components, including circuit boards, chips, and other components mounted on the circuit boards. The EMI emissions emanate from these, and must be substantially prevented from escaping outwardly through the housing structure.
It should be noted that EMI emissions generated by electronic components may include electromagnetic energy of wavelengths along various points of the spectrum such as RF interference. As used herein, the term electromagnetic interference (EMI) refers to interfering electromagnetic energy of any wavelength.